In your crazy Eyes
by Booowty
Summary: Bella est comme une sirène. Elle donne amour et gentillesse mais elle prend facilement peur et se transforme en écume dés qu'elle reçoit un peu trop d'attention. Elle est du genre insaisissable. Quand sa route croise celle d'un jeune homme passionné, arrogant et égoïste, sa peur sera incontrôlable...


**Hellooô à tout le monde =)**

Je tiens à vous dire tout d'abord que je me suis réinscrite sur ce site sous un nouveau pseudo. Avant, j'étais sous le pseudo d'Alimia mais j'ai dû interrompre mon histoire ( même pas commencé soit-dit en passant ***énervée*** ) pour deux raisons :

Une, je ne comprenais rien à ce site. Ce n'est pas un problème de langue, l'anglais ne me pose pas de problème, mais quand j'ai enfin pu mettre mon prologue en ligne et que j'ai voulu le modifier, rien n'a bougé. J'ai eu beau supprimer, remettre, retaper, rien. Toutes mes modifications étaient vaines et mon premier texte ne subissait aucun changement. Ça m'a dégoûté.

Deux, ce dégoût m'a ôté toute envie de poursuivre mon histoire. J'avais déjà des lecteurs et ça m'a fait de la peine de ne pas répondre à leur enthousiasme.

Maintenant que je me suis plaint, je tiens à vous avertir que si après ce prologue je ne poste plus, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai abandonné mais parce que je n'arrive plus à poster de chapitres... je me fais honte.

Technologie + moi = mertidude absolue.

Alors si vous voyez cette horreur arriver, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment faire. À m'expliquer. Non, encore mieux, si vous lisez ce prologue et que vous voulez me laisser un avis, dîtes moi s'il vous plaît d'entrée comment faire ***tête de chien battu*** Vous me sauverez la vie et celles de mes personnages avec.

Ils vous remercient déjà ^^

_Maintenant j'arrête de parler et je fais place au prologue qui ne sera pas très long mais les chapitres le seront plus ne vous en faîtes pas =D_

_On se revoit en bas ;-)_

* * *

Prologue

_Radiohead - Creep_

J'étais ce genre femme : têtue et indépendante.

Je me trouvais inintéressante et rien ne pouvait me convaincre du contraire car personne n'essayait.

Les gens avaient pourtant des facilités à s'attacher à moi. Ils me trouvaient amusante et extrêmement gentille. La parfaite amie. Celle sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Celle aussi que l'on pouvait toujours abandonner sans culpabiliser parce qu'elle est _si_ gentille qu'elle pardonnera à tout le monde.

Je ne cherchais que chaleur et amour. Je ne faisais qu'en donner. J'espérais qu'un jour, à moi aussi, on me donnerait chaleur et amour. Que j'aurai une récompense.

J'étais ce genre de femme : Mature et compréhensive.

Je pensais différemment. Ma manière d'agir n'était pas celle d'une jeune fille. Pourtant, j'en étais une. Même si on me disait le contraire, je me trouvais tellement enfantine. Dans ma tête, je classais les gens en deux catégories : Gentils et méchants. Les Gentils étaient mes amis. Les Méchants, je les ignorais. Pourtant les Gentils Amis sont toujours les premiers à me poignarder dans le dos. Les filles jugent. Les garçons aiment. Quand ils aiment, ils deviennent ridiculeusement adorables, puis cruels. Alors comme une anguille prise dans un filet, je me faufile entre les mailles et je m'écarte.

J'étais ce genre de femme : Insaisissable et attractive.

Si à cause de mon caractère pacifiste et réfléchi des garçons tombèrent à mes pieds, c'était inconscient. Je ne cherchais pas l'amour en mes amis. En vérité, dés qu'un garçon était classé « ami » dans mon esprit, il en restait un pour toujours. C'est pour cela que l'on me décrivait comme insaisissable.

Je savais que ce comportement rendrait fou une personne un jour. D'où me venait ce pressentiment ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être lorsque je constatais les dégâts que causaient mes rejets dans le cœur des prétendants.

Je me faisais honte. Et même si j'étais gentille et que je cherchais une récompense, j'étais certaine que faire autant de mal n'apporterait que des châtiments.

Alors même si je suis en train de penser à mes défauts et mes qualités en me demandant ce qui avait le plus de valeurs, je sais que ce « non » que j'ai prononcé ne m'apporterait que des souffrances.

Dans les battements précipités de mon cœur et le rougissement de mes joues, je prenais conscience de mes sentiments. Je prenais aussi conscience de la peur qui me tenaillait.

La peur l'emporte toujours sur moi.

J'étais ce genre de femme : Sensible et peureuse.

Cette fois, ce sera ma perte.

Dans ses yeux éblouissants je m'y percevais.

Dans ses yeux éblouissants, je semblais belle.

Dans ses yeux éblouissants... j'étais haï.

* * *

***Silence***

Alors, alors ?

Ce sera une histoire assez triste mais pleine d'émotions, promis ^_^

Étant donné que sera bientôt les vacances, je pourrai poster assez régulièrement, sauf si je sais toujours pas me servir du site... je compte sur vous pour m'instruire dés que vous aurez fini de lire ce prologue d'ailleurs ;-)

Merci de m'avoir lu et des bisous à quiconque voudra les revevoir °o°

_-Booowty-_


End file.
